Love has found you again
by SpoiledAngel1721
Summary: Christy is a single mom, just looking for someone to love. But what she wants, is someone to love her, and not look at her as the girl who got knocked up. But with people thinking that, will she ever find true love once again?
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door, and it was a policeman, holding my baby girl. "Miss Christina Darnell?"

Me and my boyfriend Kevin lived on our own for one reason. He got me pregnant when we were in 7th grade. When we told our parents, they kicked us out. So we were living on our own, defending for ourselves. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, but not engaged or married. But he claimed that the child wasn't his and left. Leaving me on my own. I wound up giving birth come 8th. I wanted to prove to him, that he was the father of my baby. So we both were tested and he turned out to be the father. So he watched her for the weekend, at his parents place, since they weren't home. So right now, I couldn't understand, why there was an officer at my door, well my friends door, with my daughter.

My friend was Scarlet, and her and her parents, let me live with them. Also, I was in 12th, and she…well she was about 4 years old, and doing kindergarten. "Yes, can I help you?"

"This little girl belongs to you, does she not?"

"Yes she does. Come here baby." I lifted her, and sat her on my hip. "Is something wrong officer?"

"Is there a way we can talk in private?"

"Umm sure. Scarlett, can you watch Sophia for a minute?"

"Sure. Come here Sophia!"

I handed her Sophia, and she walked upstairs. Then me and the officer walked outside.

"Do you know a Kevin Rally by any chance?"

"He's my boyfriend, why did something happen to him?"

"We found him dead. He was shot in the chest."

I dropped to my knees crying.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am."

I nodded. "Thank you." I went back in as he left. Molly, Scarlet's mother came up to me.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Kevin, the father of my baby, was killed! Now I'm all alone!"

"Aww honey, I'm so sorry. But you have me and the other two, to watch her."

"Thank you Molly." She was like a mother to me. She pulled me in for a hug, as Michael walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"Kevin was killed."

"I'm so sorry."

I nodded as I quickly wiped my eyes. Then Scarlet walked down.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Molly took Elizabeth and we grabbed our school bags.

"I'll drop her off hun!"

"Thank you Molly!"

"No problem! Just make sure to pick her up!"

"I will!" We went to school. For yet another day. Not going to lie, 12th goes by fast. We were a week in already! First class was Biology, and I saw that guy I thought was cute. Bronze hair, pale skin, gold eyes. He was in all my classes. He was in History second, Music third, Lunch fourth, Calculus fifth, English sixth, Gym seventh and Journalism eighth. And by the end of the day he would stare at me from his car. As I would stare at him.

"Go talk to him!"

"What! I can't no way!"

"Why not?"

I blushed as it looked like his sister dragged him over. But he pulled away and went back over as I sighed. "Come on Scarlet. We have to leave anyway." I sighed again and climbed in the car, as we drove to the grade school.

I climbed out and saw Sophia. "Sophia!" She looked up.

"Mommy!" I kneeled down as she ran up to me. Then I quickly lifted her up, and we got back in the car. "Tired honey?" She nodded. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes mommy! We had nap time and everything!"

"Ooh fun!"

"I'm hungry mommy."

"Didn't you eat your lunch baby?" She nodded. "How about we go and buy you a cute little outfit, and treat you to some lunch?" She quickly nodded.

"Hey mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Where's daddy?" I stiffened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy's on an adventure sweetie!" She nodded. I was going to dread the day I would tell her the truth. But Scarlet drove to the mall and we bought a little outfit for Sophia. She was walking and yawning, so I lifted her up and held her, as she laid her little head, on my big shoulder. And she softly yawned and went to sleep.

"Well I'm starved so we can go to Friendly's!"

"Great!" She laughed.

"It's tough being a mother. Getting pregnant in 7th grade, and what would've been a normal teenage life for me, is gone. But you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I don't regret one bit. Sophia is my little angel!" I kissed her head as she snored softly.

"She sure is a cutie Christy!"

"I know!"

"She looks just like you!"

"Thank you, and your family, for taking me and my little girl under your roof."

"Aww it's no problem!"

I yawned. "I'm tired myself!" She laughed again.

We went into Friendly's and ordered. Then we had it all put in a bag and left the store and mall. We went back to the car, and climbed in. "You know she considers you her aunt?"

"Aww! She's such a little cutie pie!" I nodded as she started driving home.

When we arrived back at the house a few minutes later, we went inside and I carried Sophia up to her bed. I kissed her little forehead and left the room as I went to mine, and did my homework yawning. "I'm gonna get some sleep." I finished my homework and laid down. Then I started to go to sleep, until Sophia woke up crying. I sat up and sighed as I went to the next room. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nightmare."

"Want to tell mommy about it?"

"I don't remember."

"Why don't you go back to sleep baby." She shook her head and started to climb out of bed. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Well Aunt Scarlett bought you some chicken fingers!"

She clapped happily and left the room. Then she griped onto the rail, and walked down the stairs. That's when she ran over to Scarlett, who was on her knees, and hugged her. "Thank you Aunt Scarlett!"

"Come on! I'll take you to your food!" She stood up and kept her arm down and hand out. But Sophia latched herself around Scarlett's leg. "Oh no!" She giggled as she grabbed her food and sat down on the couch. "You going to continue to hug my leg kid?" She giggled and lifted her arms, as Scarlett helped her onto her lap, and held her.

I got out her food, and opened the container, taking out a strip. Then I handed it to her and she nibbled on it. "Would you like something to drink honey?"

"Yeah!" I laughed a bit and kissed her forehead as I got up. "What would you like?"

"Some apple juice!"

"Oh sweetie, I don't know if we have that, do you Molly?"

"I do! I just picked some up earlier!"

"Great!" I stretched, and then went to the kitchen. I got down a small plastic cup and poured her some apple juice. Then I took it into her and she put her chicken down and took the cup from my hand, and started drinking some down. But she got it on herself and I giggled. "Honey, you got it on yourself!" I grabbed some napkins and wiped her shirt.

"Hey you guys, I have a baseball game tomorrow; coming?"

"What time?" I yawned.

"Umm 6-8:30pm."

"I'll be there!"

"Great! Well I'm gone up to shower when Sophia's done bathing, and then bed."

"Ok!" She went up and so did Molly and Michael. "Ok you, come on! Time for a bath!" I put her food away and she started to cry, reaching her hands toward it. "No, kitchen's closed now sweetie, and you need your sleep!" I put her food and drink in the kitchen, and lifted her up, balancing her on my hip. Then I walked upstairs after shutting off the lights, and took her to the bathroom.

I got warm water ready, as I helped her undress, and get into the tub of water. "Think you can wash yourself?" She nodded, and did just that. And she didn't take long. I helped her rinse out her hair and dried her off. Then I wrapped the towel around her, as she walked back into the room. I got out a set of pajama's and helped her get dressed. Then I brushed out her hair, and lifted her onto the bed. "Guess who's birthday's in two days!" She giggled as I tickled her.

"Mine?"

"Yes yours!"

"Can you read me a bed time story?"

"Of course sweetie!" I got out a Disney princess story, and told it to her. And her little eyelids, were closed, before I could finish. So I softly kiss her forehead, and quietly go next door to my room. I then crawled into bed, and went to sleep myself. Morning came around fast, as I woke up to someone gently shaking me, and saying mom.


	3. Chapter 3

So I turned my head and saw Sophia. I smiled and she did too. "What do you need dear?"

"I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you just ask aunt Julia to make you something?"

"I want you to!" She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand in both of hers.

"Ok I'm coming…just five more minutes."

"No mommy come on!"

"Ok, let mommy get dressed!" I crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed, then followed behind her, down the steps. I sat I had French toast made for me and I smiled. "Thank you Molly!"

"You're welcome dear! How was yours and Sophia's sleep?"

"Lovely! Tomorrow's her birthday and she's turning 5!" I made her some French toast, and she smiled as she grabbed it with her hands. "Honey, we don't eat with our hands! Go like this!" I said sweetly, as I showed her, me cutting my French toast. "Try it!"

She smiled and gave it a try and took a piece into her mouth.

"There you go!" She clapped and continued. "So Sophia, what would you like for your birthday tomorrow?"

"A unicorn!"

I giggled. "I don't know if I can sweetie, but I'll try!" I tapped her nose as she smiled. "Ooh, you're gonna be late for school!" I saw she was dressed already which was good. I quickly lifted her up and grabbed my keys as we went out to my car. I quickly buckled her in the car booster seat, then climbed in myself, and quickly drove her to school.

After we arrived, I unbuckled her, and lifted her out of the seat, and walked her to the front door. Then I kneeled down, and tucked hair behind her ear. "Be a good girl while mommy's gone, ok?"

"Where you going?"

"Mommy has school herself sweetie." I kissed her forehead. "Behave!"

She nodded and went inside, as I quickly got back in my car, and drove towards Forks high school. I quickly got out, and ran inside, just catching the bell. Since Scarlett was with me the whole ride, she did the same.

"By the way Christy, I'm staying after for a few minutes to ask the gym teacher something."

"Ok! So I'll pick Sophia up and come back for you?"

"Yep!"

"Ok!" I went to first class and was seated next to the cutie; who surprisingly spoke to me.

"Hello."

I turned my head. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I never got a chance to introduce myself before. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Oh, umm I'm Christina Darnell. But everybody calls me Christy."

"Nice to meet you." I quickly nodded and focused back on class. Feeling very tired.

"You look tired…"

"Oh uhh, just a bit."

"What, you don't get sleep?"

"I…no I do. It's…it's complicated."

Then the teacher spoke. "I think it would be nice to learn the phases of mitosis."

Then I saw someone picking at their scab, and they started to bleed. I started to become dizzy and almost felt sick as I raised my hand.

"Yes miss Darnell?"

I squeezed my head and he noticed.

"Are you feeling ok?"

I shook my head.

"I feel dizzy…"

"Mr. Cullen, please take her to the nurse." He nodded and I stood up gripping onto anything in my sight, as my wobbly legs carried me out of the room.

I made it down to the nurse, and she put a cool compress on my forehead. Then Edward came in.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. The sight of blood just makes me dizzy sometimes." After a few minutes, I stood up.

"Wanna ditch school?"

"A guy who hardly knows me, is asking me to ditch school with him." He smiled. "My sister would notice…"

"You have a sister here?"

"Yeah, her name's Scarlett Lancer."

"But…you both don't have the same last name."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't really ready to open up about my past. So I just stormed back to class as fast as possible and Mr. Varner saw.

"Welcome back, do you feel better?"

"Yes." I went to my seat, and started working on what we had to do. As the bell rang, I went to the next class. And the same thing happened for all my other classes. Come lunch though, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Christina Darnell?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling."

"This is Mrs. Judy, calling from the nurses office in reference to Sophia."

"Oh my god is she alright!?"

"Other kids were picking on her, and pushed her down onto the floor. She said she somehow landed on her wrist really hard, when she fell."

"She fell!"

"Other kids were picking on her. I asked her if she could turn her hand. And she said no, and that it hurts really bad, and that she wants her mom."

I sighed. "I'm on my way." I hung up. "Scarlet, I have to go."

"Go where, and why?"

"The preschool. Sophia got hurt and is crying for me."

"I hope she's alright."

"I do too. I might not be back for school. When you're done, give me a call. And I'll pick you up."

"And if not I can always call my mother!"

"Yes." Then I saw that girl run over.

"Hi I'm Alice!"

"Hello Alice!"

"Are you going to the baseball game tonight?"

"I am."

She clapped. "You should come meet my family!"

"Alice I don't have time."

"Nonsense!" She pulled me over to her table but I couldn't focus. "That's Edward as you know, Jasper my boyfriend, and Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie."

"It's wonderful to meet you all but I must be going."

"Why did you leave me earlier?" They all stared at me.

"I must be going."


	4. Chapter 4

I rushed out of the lunchroom and to the office.

"Can I help you?"

"I have to leave school early."

"Why?"

"My daughter got hurt, and the nurse from her school just called me!"

"Oh, you have a daughter?"

"It's not something I rather explain. But yes, and she's only in kindergarten."

"Ok, you may go. I'll contact your teachers."

"Thank you." I rushed out of the office and through the lunchroom over to Scarlett who was now sitting at the Cullen's table. "Hey, I'm leaving now. The lady in the office is going to contact my teachers."

"Ok."

"Remember what to keep secret."

"I know."

"Ok, and call me if you need anything!" I hugged her.

"Let me know how it goes!"

I nodded and rushed out, getting into my car, and driving over to the preschool.

I quickly arrived, and jumped out of my car, turned it off, and ran in. I went into the office and she was there.

"Hey baby are you alright?"

She cried. "My wrist hurts mommy!"

"I know baby, that's why I'm going to take you to the hospital, to get it checked out." I went to the front desk.

"Don't you belong in school young lady?"

"I just got called out of school, to come pick up my daughter, who is sitting here at the moment, crying!" She was stunned. We weren't yelling. We both spoke in gentle tones.

"You're this girl's mother…"

"Yes I am."

"So you take care of her, and still go to school yourself?"

"Yep, I'm in 12th."

"That's amazing. I'm sorry if I sounded a bit rude at first."

"No apologies needed!" I signed her out and lifted her onto my hip, but she cried more. "Where's your school bag sweetie?"

"My classroom."

"Show me to your classroom!" I kneeled down, and sat her down, then stood back up.

She took my hand, and guided me to her room. I saw the teacher too.

"Hi you must be Sophia's mother! I'm Mrs. Piper, her teacher." I nodded and shook hands with her. "Here's her bag!"

"Thank you!" I slung it over my one shoulder, and lifted her up.

"Feel better Sophia!"

She nodded as we then departed.

I took her out to the car, and sat her in the car booster seat. I buckled her in and kissed her head. "Don't worry baby, we'll figure out what's wrong!" I got in the driver's side, and then drove to the hospital, after putting my seat belt on.

When I arrived, I lifted her up, keeping her balanced on my hip. I locked the doors, and then went to the ER, and signed her in. We waited for a few minutes, when her name was called. So I took her back, and she told the assistant everything that was wrong, and the pain on a scale of one to ten. She said an 8, and I felt so bad for her. So she was given a sling, with an ice pack over her wrist.

She cried even more, as I hugged her close to me. After we waited longer, a doctor came and examined her. She was taken for x-rays and we found out she had fractured it. So he was able to cast it for her, saying to get it off in a month. Then we left and I took her back to the house, carrying her in.

"I wanna go shopping!"

I sighed and we walked right back out the door. Then we got in the car and I drove to the store. When we arrived, I lifted her out of the car seat, and hitched her on my hip as we went in the store. "Let's buy you decorations for your birthday tomorrow!" We went inside and we started looking around when she pulled on my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah sweetie?" She pointed to the princess set. So I bought that and she was happy.

"Yay!"

I laughed as she walked next to me. "You thirsty hun?"

"Yeah!" I bought us both a drink and her some twizzlers. Then we walked back to the car and I lifted her up into her car booster seat. I buckled her in, then I went around and got in myself. Then I drove towards the house and looked in the mirror to see she fell asleep. I smiled and parked the car, after arriving, and got out.

After slowly unbuckling her, I lifter her into my arms, and went inside, carrying her up to her room. There, I laid her on the bed, then shut the door quietly, as I went to the next room to relax on the bed. But it wasn't long before I heard someone scream "wake up!" I jolt upright and heard laughter. My head turned to the doorway and I saw Scarlett. "Scarlett…how'd you"

"Get here? Alice! Now get down here missy! We have company!"

"Alright just keep your voice down! I finally got Sophia to go to sleep."

"Oh, sorry." Then out of her room Sophia walks.

"I'm hungry!" Scarlett noticed the cast.

"And the verdict was…"

"A fractured wrist."

"Ouch, poor girl!" She tapped the tip of Sophia's nose, and she giggled.

"So who's here?"

"Alice and Edward! He heard you stayed with me and wanted to come!" I blushed crimson. "Ooh is this a crush?"

"NO!"

"First step, denial!"

I whacked her arm and she laughed.

"Now get down here!"

"But…but"

"No buts!" She winked at me and I shuddered.

"Want a piggyback ride Sophia?" She nodded as I got down on my knees. Then she climbed onto my back, and I stood up. "How's some macaroni sound?" She nodded as I walked down the steps. Alice and Edward looked up with shocked expressions. She saw them and became nervous, only causing me to laugh.

I went to the kitchen, and put up a pot of water, and turned the burner on. "Ok this has to boil. Want to snack on some twizzlers?" She nodded. "Ok I might've left them in the car, stay right here!" She nodded.

"I love you mom."

I was touched. "I love you too!" I kissed her head, then went past the living room out to the car. I grabbed out the bag, and relocked it, coming back inside and to the kitchen. "Here you go!" I opened it up and took out a few twizzlers for myself. "Are you thirsty?" I got her out her soda, and loosened the cap, as she takes a sip. "Baby, why don't you come say hi?" She took a peak into the living room and Alice waved. But she quickly sat on my foot, and wrapped her arms and legs around mine.

Scarlett came in and got herself a drink. "Coming in?" I blushed and she laughed. "Come on!"

I moved, and each step I took with my right leg, Sophia giggled. "Umm hi guys!"

"Hey Christy!" She squeezed me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Alice!"

Then she kneeled down. "Well hello!"

Sophia shied away and I giggled. "Sorry, she's shy." I lifted her up and hitched her on my hip.

"It's fine! Want to come over my house?" "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Aww how come?"

"I'm boiling water to make Sophia some macaroni."

"We can wait till it's done!"

"Thank you!" Sophia shook her head though. "You want to go, don't you?" She nodded. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, and turned off the burner. Then I dumped the water, and ran cold water in the pot. After that, I turned the water off and walked back into the living room. "Never mind, she changes her mind." Alice giggled and Molly walked down the steps. "Molly, me and Scarlett are going over Alice's house until the game tonight!"

"Ok, have fun you two!"

I went out to my car, and buckled Sophia in her car seat, then climbed in, and followed Alice to her house. When we arrived, I got out and took Sophia out, and sat her on my hip. Alice walked over to me as the others went in. "She's so cute!" I nodded. And as we walked inside, I saw the rest of the Cullen's.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

I sucked a deep breath in. "He's out on an adventure baby remember?" All heads turned to me. And Alice was stunned as she pulled me to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're her mother!" She didn't sound thrilled at the fact that I was a mother in high school. "How old are you, really?"

"I'll be 18 soon."

"And her?"

"She'll be 5 tomorrow."

"So you got knocked up at a young age!"

I got upset, as a blanket of tears covered my iris's. I was afraid this would happen.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Alice please stop."

"And where's the father huh? Is he really out on an adventure, or did he leave you!" The tears flooded over.

"Mommy what's wrong?" She put her small had on my wet cheek, catching my tears as they fell..

"We shouldn't have come here hun." She got teary. So I walked down the steps and outside. "We're going home honey."

"Are you ok?"

"I am honey, don't worry about me." I buckled her in, and then got in myself, and drove back home. I arrived in no time, as I quickly got out, and lifted Sophia out of the car. I went inside the house then.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Umm Michael, can you take Sophia upstairs, and stay with her while I talk to Molly?"

"Of course." He took her and I leaned into Molly's side crying.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Alice; she found out that I was a mother and wasn't thrilled. When I told her that I'd be 18 soon and Sophia 5 tomorrow, she yells at me saying, so you got knocked up at a young age? And where's the father, is he really out on an adventure or did he leave you! I was afraid this would happen." I cried and she held me close.

"Shh."

"Sophia doesn't even know, that her father was killed."

"Oh honey."

**(Edward's POV) **All I know is that I saw Christy come in, and leave. And then an angry Alice came down. "Alice where did she go?"

"She left."

"Why?"

"She's a mother! She got knocked up at a young age! And it sounds like she did in 7th." We were all stunned. Except for Scarlett.

"Jeeze talking about using no protection."

"Rose." Esme yelled at her.

We all weren't too thrilled about that. I don't know why but we just weren't. So Esme spoke up.

"So what if she's a mother. I think you should all just look at her, and treat her as a normal person. Not as a mother, who got pregnant during 7th grade."

"You know, she's had a hard past life. She knows she got pregnant and had a daughter so young. That she made a mistake in not using protection. But she said she doesn't regret it once. She was only afraid of everyone or anyone, finding out, and looking at her different. Thinking of her differently. And I don't know what you did or said to her Alice, but I'm not happy about it. What I do know, is that if it gets her running out of the house crying, then it's bad. So unless you know about her past life, you shouldn't judge her!"

"Well what happened?"

"That's not my place to tell." Then she got up and left.

**(Scarlett's POV)** "Esme, can you give me a ride home?"

"Of course dear." Esme came out and we both got in her car, as she dropped me off.

"Thank you Esme." I went in and saw Christy sleeping. "Mom, how is she?"

"She cried herself to sleep."

"I feel bad for her." Then I walked upstairs and saw my dad playing with Sophia. "Hey Sophia!" She looked up laughing, and squirmed away from my dad, as she came to hug my leg. "How about we go make some cupcakes for your birthday tomorrow? We'll bake plenty, so that you can take some to your class tomorrow! Plus your mom fell asleep!"

"Ok!"

"Cool!" I lifted her up and nodded towards my dad, as I took her down towards the kitchen. "First, wash our hands!" I turned the sink water on warm, and held her up, as she washed her hands. Then I carried her over to the towel, where she dried them. Next, I sat her down and I washed my hands. After that, I found a big bowel, and got that out. Along with the cupcake pan and the cake mixture. I took the batter, out of the box, and cut the bag open. "Wanna pour it in!"

"Yeah!" She grabbed the bag and poured it in the bowel.

Then we put the other ingredients in, and mixed it around using the blender. I got out the little cupcake wrappers and handed them to her. "Ok, I want you to put one wrapper, in each hole, in the pan here!" She nodded. "Think you can handle that!" I joked a little bit with her and she giggled as she did that. After we got all the ingredients in, and beated it well, I poured it in each wrapper. Then I put that in the oven as a knock sounded at the door.

I rushed to answer it and saw it was Edward. "Is Christy there?"

"She's resting right now."

"Oh…"

"Yeah and I'm busy."

"Oh…"

"Yes, so I will see you either tonight or tomorrow." He nodded and left as I shut the door and went back to the kitchen. We waited for time to pass and when the cupcakes were done, I took them out and she was so happy.

"Icing time?"

"No, first, we want to give them a few minutes to cool off. I'm going to go get ready for baseball! But when I come down, we can icin the cupcakes! Sound good?"

"Yay!" She hugged me and I laughed.

So I quickly ran up to get my baseball gear on. I pushed my hair up, and put my ponytail through the back hole in the hat. Once I was ready, I ran downstairs and she clapped. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go icin the cupcakes! And we'll make the first batch, for us!" I got out two butter knives and handed one to her. Then I put all the cupcakes on a plate. "Ok, here ya go!" I handed her a cupcake and showed her what to do, by doing it myself.

"Is this good?" She scooped up icing.

"That's perfect!"

Then she rubbed it all across the top of the cupcake and sat it down.

"Good job!" We continued to do that when my mom walked in.

"Ooh they look so good! Can I have one?"

"Yeah!" She smiled and took one. "Mmm, this is really good! Good job you two!"

"Yeah!" I held up my hand and she high fived me, with her little hand. Then my father walked in.

"What smells delicious! Ooh, I'll take one if you ladies don't mind!" We both laughed as he helped himself and walked away. Shouting out, "this is excellent!" We laughed again. "I have to go, will you guys be there?"

"Yeah! And don't worry, we'll take Sophia with us!"

"Bye cutie pie!" I kissed the tip of her nose and she put her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Bye! I'll see you later!" Then I saw Christy still sleeping. "Should we wake her?"

"No, she could use the rest. Poor girls having a hard time."

I nodded. "Yeah, I feel bad for her." Then I left and went to my game.


	6. Chapter 6

The game was long and tiring. And I was sweaty. After the game, everyone in the bleachers started to clear out. And we left. As I exited, Sophia came running up to me and I saw Edward and Emmett leaning against a jeep talking.

"Cutie pie!"

"Aunt Scarlett!"

I kneeled down and she hugged me.

"Eww, yucky!"

I giggled and stood up, lifting her up with me. "Yeah! Was I good?"

"Very!" She put her hand on my cheek and I kissed it. Then she yawned.

"Somebody's tired!" She nodded. "Go to sleep! I'll carry you!"

"Really?!"

"Of course!"

"I'm hungry!"

I giggled again. "Well lets go back to the house so you can eat, bathe and sleep!"

"Will mommy read me a bedtime story?"

"If she's awake! And if not, I'll read you one!" I spun her around and she hugged me.

"Yay!"

I saw them glaring, but I paid them no attention. "You have her dear?"

"Yeah mom!"

"Ok!"

"Hey, we still have to get you birthday balloons and your cake! But I will get that tomorrow, when you are in school!"

"Come with me?"

"To school! I don't think so cutie pie! See, I have school myself!" She frowned and I kissed her forehead. "Come on! Let's go get you balloons! And, you get to choose three!" She nodded as I went around to the passenger's side, and buckled her into the car booster seat. "You ready?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled and shut her door, going around to the driver's side. We went to the store, then she chose three balloons, and I paid for them. Then we went back to the house where I saw Edward and Emmett knock. Sophia fell asleep so I lifted her into my arms head resting on my shoulder, after I took her out of the car seat. Then I shut the door and I walked towards the house and went in. But didn't see Christy on the couch. "Where's Christy?"

"She was still sleeping so I carried her up to her bedroom."

"Thanks dad. Umm mom, can you take Sophia for a minute?"

"Of course hun!" She walked over to me, and took the sleeping child in her arms. I walked back out and grabbed the birthday balloons. "She's not awake." I went in and shut the door behind me. I went up to take a quick shower, and then helped Sophia. "You go get some rest!" She nodded and went up to bed. "Come on, I'll read you a story!" I went up and did that, and then she went to sleep. I baked more cupcakes, and icened them. I also put some away for her class. Then I went up, and went to sleep myself. Come morning, I woke up early for school. I saw Sophia and Christy dressed and laughing. I got dressed myself and went down.

**(Christina's POV)** "Wow, you and aunt Scarlett did all that! How long was I asleep ha ha ha!"

"The whole day!"

"Jeeze. Well happy birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"May I sign your cast?" She nodded, as everyone got a chance to. "Ok hun, come on! Time to ship you off to school!" I grabbed the tray of cupcakes as I walked her out to the car. Scarlett following behind. Scarlett strapped her in her car seat and then got in her car. I put the cupcakes in the seat next to me, and drove to the preschool.

I was a bit early, which wasn't bad. I parked my car and turned it off as I climbed out. I took her out of her seat and she walked close to me. I got out the cupcakes, and she followed me inside to her classroom. I knocked on the door and her teacher looked up smiling. "Hi, it's Sophia's birthday, and she made cupcakes for everybody!" Everyone got excited and ran over to hug her.

"Well happy birthday Sophia!" Then the whole class started singing happy birthday. "Here, you can hand them to me."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Piper! I better leave now if I don't plan on being late!"

"Thank you for coming ad this wonderful thought!"

"Oh it was all Sophia's idea! Sweetie I have to go now, give me a hug goodbye!" She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, as I stood back up and left.

I drove to Forks high school and parked my car. Then I climbed out and leaned against it as I saw the Cullen's. Scarlett noticed me and ran over.

"Before you have a breakdown, take this!" She handed me her iPod. "Listen to some music before first period starts!"

"I wish I could get my schedule changed."

"Well let's go!" She grabbed my hand and almost dragged me towards the building. "Go ask!"

I nodded as I walked in. I went up to the desk and asked the lady. "May I please have my schedule changed?"

"Yeah sure!" She gave me no problem as she quickly switched it out for a new one. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" We went back out, going over to my car to lean against it.

"Ok so what do you have?"

"1-Calculus, 2-Music, 3-History, 4-Lunch, 5-Biology, 6-Journalism, 7-English, and 8-Gym!"

"Oh my god! You have the exact same schedule as mine!" She jumped up and down excited and hugged me, causing me to laugh.

"Do you see them in any of your classes besides lunch?"

"Besides lunch, nope!"

"Great!" I hugged her again. Then the bell rang and we walked past the Cullen's when I heard Edward speak.

"See you in Bio!"

I ignored him. Mentally laughing as I now had Calculus first. First period was tough but it was fun. And easier, less stress. We took our test, and I finished. And very fast, if I must say!

Come music, I played the guitar. I was a major country girl. So a guitar was my favorite instrument. I looked at my music sheet, because the teacher wanted us to each play something, anything. So I decided to go first, and chose a song. I got my guitar ready, and started to play. It was amazing, the sound. It felt like I've been playing guitar my whole life. As the song came to an end, I bowed and closed the music book. Everybody clapped as Scarlet and Mrs. Rimouski were stunned.

"Great job Christy! That was excellent! Bravo!" I smiled.

"Thank you!" I sat back down as other kids took their turn. And by the end of class, Mrs. Rimouski pulled me aside.

"Christy, that was sensational! You sounded just like a natural!"

"Thank you!"

"Have you ever played the guitar before?"

"No."

"Would you be interested in playing it?"

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why don't you come see me at lunch! You can eat your lunch in here with me!"

"Ok! I'll see you at lunch. Bye Mrs. Rimouski!"

"Bye dear!"

I quickly ran to History and Mr. Panders didn't look pleased. This was actually the one teacher that I hate.

"Miss Darnell, you're late."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rimouski wanted to talk to me about something, at the end of class."

"Fair enough. Take a seat and have Miss Lancer catch you up."

I took a seat next to her, and she quickly caught me up. Then we had to copy notes. Which I hated doing, it killed my hand. I had carpal tunnel for years. But never got surgery done to correct it. Why? Because one, I don't have a job and two I've been trying to put it off and just deal with it. But it kept getting worse.

Come lunch time, Scarlett and I walked together. "Would you look at that, my hand's swollen. Nothing new there."

"Seriously Christy, you should get the surgery done to correct it."

"No Scarlett, I don't have the money." I waved my hand as it throbbed, in agony pain. "Damn it, it really hurts."

"Christy…talk to my parents about it! I'm sure they'd love to help you out! I mean they consider you their daughter!"

I was touched. "Which is very nice of your parents, but this is too much to ask for." We then went to the lunchroom and all the Cullen's looked at us. "Oh Scarlet, I just remembered. Mrs. Rimouski wanted to see me."

"Ooh, what did you do!"

"Nothing, honestly!"

"Sure!" We both laughed as we went in line to get our lunch. And they continued to watch us. Watch our every move. I got my tray of food and only kept my chocolate milk, as I threw out the rest of the stuff.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't really have an appetite."

"Then we are splitting my pizza missy!" She cut her pizza slice in half laughing.

"Scarlett please…"

"I know why you're not eating! And it's ridiculous! Now eat!"

"Fine, can you at least put it on a napkin?"

"Deal!" She put it on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Thank you Scarlett." I hugged her.

"What are sisters for!" She winked and I laughed. The Cullen's watched me, as I grabbed my stuff and left the lunchroom.

I walked to the music room, and knocked.

"Come in, come in!"

I walked in and sat next to her.

"That's all you have?"

"Yea; my friend or sister, which is how I think of her, cut her pizza slice in half and gave me half. Telling me that I have to eat something. I mean, I didn't really have an appetite."

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Stuff on my mind. It's hard, I mean, it distracts me. A lot, from everything."

"What's bothering you dear?"


	8. Chapter 8

I started to break down. "It's really hard to talk about." I became emotional. So I started playing a guitar but had trouble concentrating.

"Is it that bad?"

I nodded, feeling the urge to cry.

"Why don't you go see the counselor, Mrs. Davis, she'll help you! And then you can come back for a few minutes after school?"

I nodded. She wrote me a note and I went down to the counselors office. There, I knocked and the lady answered. "Are you Mrs. Davis?"

"I am dear! Come in!" I walked in as she shut the door. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I have trouble concentrating, on everything."

"Why is that dear?"

"My minds clouded. Just so fogged up."

"Well maybe I can help you out."

"God, where do I even start?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" She handed me a few tissues.

"When I was in 7th grade, my boyfriend got me pregnant. We told our parents but they weren't happy. So they disowned us, both. He got a job, to bring in the money, while I stayed in a small apartment. Come 8th I finally gave birth, to a beautiful baby girl. Then he started the act, on saying the child wasn't his. So we both got a DNA test done. And he turned out to be the father. He apologized to me and helped me take care of our baby girl. His parents were gone. So he spent the week at his house, with our daughter Sophia. But there was a knock on my door. By this time, I was staying at my friend's house. Her name was Scarlett Lancer. And her parents look to me as their own daughter. But there was a knock and I answered it. The officer was holding my daughter in his arms. He asked if I was Christina Darnell, the mother of that little girl. I said yes and when my friend took her, him and I spoke in private. And…he told me that…my boyfriend Kevin, was killed. So I was very upset and crying. But my friend's mother and father, and her, said that they'd be there for me. Help me through this. My fear was of people finding out, and getting the wrong idea. Thinking of me as a whore or just the girl who got knocked up."

"After hearing your story, I don't think that."

"Well I know someone who does, though I refuse to name names."

"That's fine. If you want my opinion, I'm happy for you! And congratulations on being a mother, what grade is she in?"

"Kindergarten."

"That's cute! Well don't listen to the others. They don't know you and so they have no right to judge."

I nodded. "I feel…lighter, and better."

"Good for you!"

I smiled! "Thank you for listening, and not thinking that of me."

"I wouldn't dare! Where'd you come from?"

"Music!"

"Go back! You still have time before next period starts!"

I nodded and walked out of the room, heading back to music. "Mrs. Rimouski?"

She smiled. "How you feel?"

"Lighter, so much lighter, and much better!"

"I'm glad to hear it! So how would you feel about playing the guitar? I know I have a music class, that stays after school. We all do songs together and eventually perform in concerts. Would you be interested in playing one?"

"I'd love to play the guitar. But I just don't have my own, and I don't think I have the time. I mean I have a daughter."

"Really! Congratulations! And I'll provide you with one. So are you interested?"

"I'd love to play the guitar! So yes!"

"Wonderful! Here's your music book. Come back at the end of the day, to pick up your guitar!"

"Thank you so much!" Then the bell rang. "Thank you." I ran to my locker, and put the music book in there, then grabbed my books for Biology. I saw Edward look at me confused as he wondered why I didn't go into Calculus with him. "Ready Scarlett?"

"Of course!" Then he saw us walk into Biology and sit down. This class went by fast, as afterwards, I went to Journalism, English and finally Gym. By the end of the day, I went back to the music room.

"Hello Christy! Here you are!" She handed me a big case with the guitar inside. "I put a guitar pic in there."

"Great, thank you!"

"If you can just get your parents to sign this form, saying that they allow you to play the instrument."

"I will! Wait…but…my parents disowned me. And my friend Scarlett's parent's look to me as their daughter. Can I get them to sign it?"

"Yes!"

I thanked her as I grabbed the handle to the case, and walked out of the room. My school bag with all my books including music book in it, was on my back.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked out of the building, carrying the case holding the guitar. Scarlett leaned against the car with her jaw dropped. I laughed and popped the trunk, as I put it in there.

"I want the details missy!"

I laughed as I got in the car. "Of course you would!" We both laughed as she shut the trunk, followed by her getting in the car. Then I drove to the preschool, picked up Sophia and drove home. When we walked in the door, she cried with happiness.

"Happy birthday Sophia!"

She hugged all of us and I smiled. All the decorations were set up. She grabbed stuff out of a big box, which was loaded with princess decorations. There were two big dresses or costumes in the box, which I assumed would be for me and Scarlett. Sophia grabbed a little wand and touched my shoulder with it. "You're princess Belle!" Then she pointed to Scarlett. "And you'll be princess Cinderella!"

"Who will you be?"

"Princess Aurora!"

"Aww, she was your favorite, wasn't she?"

She nods quickly. "Go change!"

"Yes princess!" We bowed and giggled as we grabbed the stuff out of the box and went up to change. I put on the pannier/petticoat, that will poof out the skirt of the dress. Then I slid that on, along with the gloves. I even had to wear the heels sadly. They'd kill my feet, but I'd do anything to make my little girl happy. Then I fixed up my hair like Belle, and my makeup.

I walked out of my room and knocked on Scarlett's door. She opened it and was in the process of pinning down her wig for Cinderella. I giggled. "You look, nice!"

"You do too!" She smiled as I went downstairs to a clapping Sophia. I noticed Molly dressed up as princess Ariel, and her husband Michael as prince Eric. I giggled a bit. "Ok, now it's time for you to get changed!"I grabbed the small princess aurora dress and crown, and lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom. I helped her get changed into it, and slid the crown into place. "You're cute!"

She smiled and skipped downstairs. I walked back downstairs and Molly was dancing with Michael. I got my camera, and recorded them together. When they finished, they bowed, and I had a small dance with Sophia. She was so happy as Scarlett recorded us. Then her and I danced together for laughs and she danced with her dad, and I danced with him since I considered him my dad, and it was so much fun! We also danced with Molly. Then we snacked on cupcakes, and I put my camera on auto timer so it would get a picture of all of us together. I held Sophia in my arms, and we all smiled while the camera flashed. We also each got our own picture taken separately. Pictures were being taken everywhere, of everything. "I'll be right back! I want to show you all something but it's in my car!"

I opened the door and unlocked my trunk to my car. That's when I saw Emmett pull up. Just him, in his jeep. All I know is I heard him cracking up and I turn around to glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"The way you're dressed!"

"You have a problem with it?"

"It's a princess bahahaha!" I glared at him. Then Scarlett came out and that made the laughing worse. "In case you did not know, it is my daughter's birthday party, and I'm not going to let you show up and be the crasher."

He glared. "At least I'm not the whore."

I gulped and breathed evenly, trying not to cry. So Scarlett spoke.

"Get away from my house, and stay away before I call the cops."

He jumped in his jeep and drove away. I got out my guitar, then closed the lid.

"Don't let him get to you Christy, it's not worth it." Then Rosalie came up. "Oh what's going to happen now?" Sophia ran out and I lifted her into my arms.

Rosalie walked up to me. "I'm sorry about what Emmett said, he's jut rude. Ignore him." I shrugged. "So this is your daughter? She looks so much like you!"

"I've been told. Sophia honey, this is Rosalie!"

She held out her hand and Rosalie shook it smiling. "You look very cute!" She got happy and ran inside. Then within seconds, she was back, holding a cupcake out to Rosalie. "Aww, thank you!" Rosalie took it and ate it happily.

"Sorry, it's Sophia's birthday. She just turned 5 and she wanted literally everything, princess themed!"

Rosalie giggled. "It must be hard, looking after her and doing school."

"It is. But I do my best."

"I can tell. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I'll come back tomorrow!"

"I'll be looking forward to it." She gave Sophia one more little handshake then left. "Come on, back inside we go!" We went back in and continued the party. I took a picture of the cake and we sang happy birthday. Then we all had a piece and started to eat. It was fun until we all grew tired. We all showered, well Sophia bathed but you get the point. And afterwards, we all went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Come the next day I woke up yawning and stretching, as it felt good to sleep in. There was a knock on the front door so I went to answer it, since Molly and Michael left the house, leaving it to me and Scarlett. And my baby of course! I opened the door to reveal Rosalie.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure!" I moved aside to let her in and I shut the door. "I have this feeling you want to talk to me to figure out my past. So Scarlett, can you keep an eye on Sophia?"

"Sure!"

I took Rose to my room and we sat on my bed.

"So what really happened?"

I told her everything. Even the part where my boyfriend, also known as the father of our baby, was killed. I also told her what everybody would think of me.

"That's actually terrible. I feel bad for you."

"Don't! I have no regrets. That little girl means the world to me."

"She's adorable!"

"Thank you!"

"And I'm sorry to hear about what happened to the father."

I gave a slight nod.

"How was the party yesterday?"

"Fun, it was a lot of fun. And she had a blast."

"That's nice!"

"Always is!" Then she came running in and Scarlett was there.

"I'm sorry, she just insisted on seeing you!"

"No, it's fine!" I lifted her up and sat her on the bed.

"Do you want to come over my house?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"If it's about what happened last time, it's because they just don't understand."

I shook my head.

"Everyone's out. If it makes you feel better, I'll call my mother Esme. She'll tell you everyone's out." She got on her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Esme, is anybody but you home?"

"No Rose, why?"

"I'm bringing Christy over."

"Oh wonderful!" They hung up.

"Coming?"

I shook my head.

"Oh come on."

"I have homework…"

"But we don't get homework on Fridays…"

"I'm not lying."

"Ok then, what do you have?"

"Music."

"We weren't given any music homework."

I laughed a bit, as I went in my backpack and got out my music book. She stared.

"Here, let me see it. Whatever you have I'm sure I can solve it." She thought it was a book with info about instruments and questions.

I handed it to her and as she looked through it shocked, I took out my guitar. "I play Rose!"

"That's amazing! Put it away and bring it to my house!"

"Oh I couldn't…"

She did it for me though. "Come on!"

"I can't Rose."

"Yes you can! And Sophia can come if she wants."

She shook her head giggling.

"She doesn't want to go out."

"I'll watch her!" In walks Scarlett.

"Thanks Scarlett." I grabbed my guitar that was safely in its case, and carried it to my car. Then she got in and I drove to her house.

After we arrived, she got out and I got my guitar. Then she pulled me into her house.

"Can you play something?"

"What can I sit my book on?" She found an old music stand and put it on that. "Ok." I opened it up to the song I already knew and put my guitar around me. "Ok so, here we go." I took a breath, and started to play a song. I just relaxed, and stayed calm, as I played. Letting the sound of the musical notes soothe me. And when I finished, she clapped.

"Nicely done!"

I nodded as I went to the song I had to practice, and started to do that. I messed up a few times, but never went back to the beginning. I just continued. And when I finished, I played it again, and made no mistakes.

"I have to go out, do you think you'll be fine with just Esme here?" I nodded and gasped as she hugged me.

"Hey do you have a computer?"

"You can borrow my laptop!" She quickly ran upstairs, and then came back down with it.

"Cool, thank you." Then she left. I turned it on, and came up with an idea. My favorite song, Maybe, by Enrique Iglesias is played on a guitar. So I typed in Maybe by Enrique Iglesias, music sheet for guitar. "Umm Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think Rosalie would mind if I printed something?"

"No, of course not!" She hooked me up to a printer and sat beside me as I printed the sheet music for Maybe. Then I put it in front of my book on the stand. I started to play it but it was hard. And I messed up a lot. I sighed, but didn't quit. I had to stop though. My hand was killing me. Then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, how are things going?"

"My hand hurts, like it's throbbing. I had to stop playing my guitar."

"Christy…you should really consider surgery. I mean you've dealt with this for years, and it hasn't gotten better." I sighed. "Ok Christy, just tell me why."

"Why won't I get it done?"

"Yeah."

"I want to pay for it myself. And I can't do that because I don't have a job. And I don't have a job, because I'm still in school, and I have to look after Sophia."

"Hey my parents just got home, and they're making dinner."

"This early?"

"It's past 4pm."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and they both need to talk to you about something, and want to know if it's possible, if you could come home?"

"Umm, yeah I'll be there." We hung up and Esme was looking at me. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"That's fine dear, don't be sorry!" She hugged me and I nodded. I put the music sheet in my music book, then put that in the pocket of the case to my guitar. Then I put my guitar away and stood up. "Thank you so much for having me over. I know it feels like I just got here, and I'm sorry I have to go so soon."

"No need to apologize! But here, let me get the door for you." "Thanks." I lifted up the case with my guitar in it, and walked out of the house. Then I went to my car, put that inside, and drove home.


	11. Chapter 11

I arrived in no time, as I quickly parked my car, got out and went inside, to see Molly and Michael. They didn't look happy.

"Honey, can we talk to you?"

I nodded, feeling a bit worried.

"We would like to adopt you. We already talked with your biological parents about it. They didn't care, and pretended to not know you. But still, you're considered their daughter. So the only way to make this work, is to call up an attorney, which we did. And we're gone to court, to get full guardianship of you. We want to know, how you feel about all this. How would you feel about coming into our family? You and your daughter!"

I felt the water works come on, as I fanned my eyes. "I'd love to. You guys loved me, and took care of me for like five years now. I wouldn't want to part with any of you."

"We'll need you to come to court with us."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

I nodded. "I want to look nice. Do you have any dresses?"

"Of course! Come here!" She took my hand and guided me to her room. "I'll never get back into this! Why don't you try it on?"

I nodded and tried it on. It was a bit big on me.

"Ooh, it's a bit big. Why don't I take you out to get yourself a nice dress outfit?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you!" Then we went downstairs. "Come here Sophia!" She ran over happily as I lifted her into my arms, sitting her on my hip. "Sweetie, how do you feel about shopping?"

"Fun!"

"Scarlett, I have to take Christy out. When I call you, start dinner?"

"Of course!"

"Come on dear!" She guided me into her car and she buckled Sophia in the car booster seat. Then she drove towards this clothing store, and I saw Rosalie and Alice.

That's when I stiffened. I stayed quiet, and found dress pants, a cute blouse and a vest. I went into the dressing room to try it on, then walked out. Of course when I spoke, they heard me, and followed the direction my voice came from. "Molly, what do you think?" I gave one spin and she smiled.

"Perfect! Do you have any heels?"

"No."

"Then what are we waiting for! I need to get you a pair!"

"Oh please don't. You don't have to."

"Nonsense!"

Then my hand throbbed again and swelled.

"Honey, your hands swollen, what'd you do?"

"Oh umm, I have carpal tunnel syndrome."

"For how long have you had it?"

"Several years!"

"And you never done anything to correct it?"

I shrugged.

"You should get surgery done."

"No, no surgery." Then Rose walked over.

"Christy, I thought that was you I heard!"

I nodded.

"Well hello again Sophia!"

She smiled and waved, yawning.

"Ok Christy, get that off so I can buy it for ya!"

I laughed and went to get it off, putting my regular stuff back on. I came out and saw that Sophia fell asleep. "I'll take her Molly." I gently, lifted her and held her in my arms, placing her gentle little head on my left shoulder. "I'm sorry I left earlier Rose."

"No don't worry about it! Esme told me you had to go."

I nodded.

Then Molly came back. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Bye Rose." I hugged her and nodded towards Alice, then left. We left the store and went to payless, where she bought me a pair of heels.

Then we went back to the house as she was on her cell. When I went in, I sat down on the couch, and went to sleep. It wasn't long, before I was being woken up by Scarlett, with Sophia on her back.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's time for dinner!"

"Five more minutes." I slung my arm across my eyes when I felt weight on my stomach. I looked and saw Sophia. "Ok I'm coming!" I tickled her and she laughed. But then I lifted her up, and we went into the kitchen. She sat next to me and I was served with chicken parmesan and green beans. But Sophia picked at them, making disgusting faces. "Honey, eat your vegetable!" She shook her head and I face palmed. "They're really good! Watch!" I picked up a green bean, put it in my mouth, chewed then swallowed. She took one in her mouth, and she ate it. "Good girl!" She smiled with everyone else.

"And, I have pumpkin pie for desert!"

"Yum! You hear that hun? If you eat your chicken parm and your vegetable, you get to have desert tonight!"

She continued to eat her meal and yawned.

"Good isn't it?"

She nodded. But then she yawned again and climbed off the chair. She went up the steps and I quickly followed, as I saw her try to turn the bathwater on herself.

"Turn the cold water on first, then you can switch over to warm!"

So she did that and she closed the door making me laugh a bit. My baby girl's growing up, right in front of my eyes. But she bathed, and I put a towel in there. It wasn't long before she came out with the towel around herself.

"Your pajama's are on your bed!"

She nodded and went into the bedroom as I quickly showered.

I was so tired, and ready for tomorrow. When done, I went to sleep, and got dressed when the next day came.


	12. Chapter 12

We went to court and both sets of parents told their side of the story. It was hard to talk about, and I was in tears. Then the judge asked me on what I think, of what's going on. "Judge, Mr. and Mrs. Lancer, are like family to me. I consider them my real parents. They took me in when I was just 14 years old. And they raised me, and my daughter. Treated me like one of their own."

The nice police officer carried my daughter out of the room so she wouldn't have to hear any of this.

"When I told my parents, that I was pregnant, they disowned me."

"Who's the father of the baby?"

That's where I cried even more. "The father…is Kevin Baxter. When he told his parents, that he was going to be a father they disowned him to. It wasn't until my first day of 12th grade, when I was told…that he was shot and killed. So my friend Scarlett Lancer, whom is Mr. and Mrs. Lancer's daughter, helps me care for the child. Though I do most of it on my own. I take her to preschool, and pick her up. And if I'm not able to, cause I have to stay after school for something, then my friend Scarlett does."

"What's the child's name?"

"Sophia Darnell. And she's 5 years old."

"Wow; well it's clear that Mr. and Mrs. Darnell care nothing for you now. So I grant, Mr. and Mrs. Lancer, the full guardianship, of Christina and Sophia Darnell."

The lawyer that was for Mr. and Mrs. Lancer, had a paper that they would have to sign for guardianship of me. He took it out, showed the judge, and she nodded as it was signed by Mr. and Mrs. Lancer. After signed, it was put away and court ended.

I hugged Molly crying, feeling so overwhelmed.

Her and Michael hugged me.

"I love you, mom and dad." We turned around and faced the judge, as she was getting ready to say something else.

"Henry, can you please go, and bring back Miss Darnell's daughter, Sophia?"

"Yes judge." Then he went and did that, and we waited. As he soon re-appeared with her, she ran over to me.

So I picked her up, hugging her.

"Best of luck to you and your daughter!"

"Thank you judge!" Court was over as we then left.

**I know this chapter was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer! I just wanted this chapter to focus on the court session. Anyway, what do you guys think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

We went back to the house and Scarlett came running out with…Rosalie?

"How'd it go?"

"Say hello to your new sister!"

My mom took Sophia as Scarlett and I hugged feeling so happy.

"I shall now be known as, Christy Lancer!"

"Oh my god!" She hugged me even tighter and I saw Sophia walk over to Rosalie, and hug her leg, causing me to giggle.

Rosalie lifted her up and she giggled.

"This calls for a celebration!"

"Oh no!" We laughed as Rose just stared. "Rose you should come to!"

"Oh I can't, I have to get back to the house. But what exactly is this party for?"

"For my officially new sister, Christy!"

"Judge granted Molly and Michael, full guardianship of me!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes it is! Well it's a shame you can't make it. But I'll see you in school tomorrow Rose!"

"Great! Here's my number!"

I took it and gave her mine.

"See you tomorrow!"

I walked inside the house and we all spent the day relaxing. I took out my guitar, and started practicing Maybe. It was hard, but I was getting better. My father and mother watched, as I was able to play the whole song. When I finished, I bowed, and they clapped.

"That was wonderful! Great job!"

"It just needs a piano and singer. The singer part, I can do now." I brought up a karaoke of the song Maybe, and started to sing to it, as I played the notes on the guitar. By the end, they were stunned. In the middle though, there was a knock on the door so I stopped to see who it was. When I heard Edward's voice, I immediately stopped. I put the instrument away and took it to my room as Scarlett called me while giggling. I blushed while going to the door.

"Hello."

"Hi…"

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing that right now?"

"You know what I mean. About your…"

"Past?" Then I gasped as I felt someone hug my leg. I looked down and saw Sophia, so I laughed and picked her up. "Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Edward, now's not a good time."

"Right, too busy with your daughter, to even talk for a minute." I hated his attitude.

"Scarlett?"

"Yes?"

"Get rid of our guest please? I'm obviously too busy." I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer.

She pulled out a bag of ravioli's and I laughed.

"No hun, that's for dinner!"

"Aww shucks."

I smiled. "What about tortellini's?"

She shook her head.

"Ugh, you're making this difficult!" I walked into the living room and sat her down and started tickling her. She was rolling back and forth laughing so I took a break. I even saw Edward watching me. "Do you know what you want yet?"

She shook her head.

"You want me to treat you out?"

She quickly nodded and I laughed. "How about this. If you can figure out what you want to eat, I'll take you out for ice cream!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Come on!" I lifted her back onto her feet, and we walked back into the kitchen. "Now, what would you like?"

"Umm…a peanut butter sandwich?"

"You sure?"

"Yep!" I made her a sandwich and she quickly ate it. And at the same time, I noticed Scarlett stepped outside. "Hey what would you like to drink?"

"Some milk please!"

"Ok!" I poured her a small glass, and she drank it while she ate her sandwich.

When she finished, she got down, grabbed her cup, and took it over to the sink, putting it in there.

"Now you need to digest first! Or well you should! So we'll walk around, go shopping for a bit, and then I'll treat you to whatever flavor ice cream you want!"

"Yay!"

"Ok come on!" We walked back into the living room, and went out the front door. I obviously grabbed my keys and cell phone. Which automatically buzzed. "Hello?" I held it to my ear with my shoulder, as I helped buckle Sophia in her car seat.

"Hey, how's everything going?"

"Good, about to take Sophia out shopping and then for some ice cream."

"Alice loves shopping!"

"Rose not right now. I'm still pissed at her, Emmett and Edward."

"Ok I understand with Alice and Emmett, but what's with Edward now?"

"Oh besides the fact that he comes to my house asks to talk about my past, I tell him it's not a good time because for one, Sophia was around and hungry."

"Right."

"So he goes right, too busy with your daughter, in a snappy attitude way."

"He did what!"

"Yeah I know."

Sophia held out her hands.

"No Sophia, stop struggling so I can strap you in!"

She wouldn't though and I laughed a bit.

"Rose want to talk with Sophia for a minute?"

"How about I come along! I can be at your house very shortly!"

"Sounds great!"

"At least your still on good terms with Jasper and I."

"Not counting Esme and Carlisle, yeah."

"Mind if I drag him along?"

"Ha ha ha, does he like shopping?"

"For the ice cream part! He can go to a game store and check out a few games."

"Then I'm all for it. Just keep Alice Emmett and Edward away from me."

"Will do!"

"Thanks Rose!"

"Ok we'll be over shortly!"

I hung up and saw Scarlett still arguing with Edward.

"Edward, go away!"

"Fine." He finally got in his car and stormed away.


	14. Chapter 14

"Scarlett why don't you come along? We're gone shopping and then out for ice cream."

"Yeah sure!"

"Cool, Rose and Jasper are coming along."

"Woo!"

I laughed as she jumped in the car. And in no time, Rose pulled up in her convertible, with Jasper. "Hey Sophia, guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Rosalie!"

"Yay, Rosalie!"

I giggled as they got out of the car and walked over.

"Rose, Sophia's happy to see you!"

She smiled and walked over. "Hello Sophia!"

"Rose!"

Rose giggled as Sophia put her arms around Rose's neck. Then Rosalie got in next to her. Followed by Jasper. Scarlett sat up front with me.

Then I drove to the mall. We spent the day together and she was happy. And I noticed, Sophia became very attached to Jasper. I giggled. "Scarlett, you and Jasper can take Sophia, and go anywhere inside this mall, and I'll go with Rose."

"Ok!"

Jasper laughed at Sophia's hyperness. Then they left as Rose and I took a walk.

"So you went to court?"

"Yeah, it went well."

"How long have you been living with Scarlett and her parents?"

"I'd say for about five years."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, they treated me like one of their own. Same goes for Sophia. They loved us and wanted to adopt us later. So they were granted the full guardianship of me and Sophia."

"Well I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you Rose!"

"You're welcome!"

"It's hard, being a mother and all. I mean attending school, and taking your daughter to school, it's tough. What doesn't help it, is when people think of you, as some kind of whore, who just got knocked up. And always on your back about wanting to know your past. I can't take it. They don't understand how hard it is."

"No they don't, and it's so wrong."

Then my right hand started throbbing and I fought back a growl.

"What's wrong?"

"My hand's killing me."

"Aww."

I sighed. "I'm used to it by now." Eventually we caught up with the other three and went to get ice cream. Of course Rosalie and Jasper weren't hungry. And my hand was swollen again. Then Sophia started to yawn.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"We can't."

"What about a kitten?"

"They're too big of a responsibility hun. Who's going to take care of them? I have school and so do you. And so does aunt Scarlett."

She frowned.

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Yay!"

I laughed. "I'm tired kiddo, let's go back home ok?"

"Ok!" We got off the chair and she hugged Jasper's leg. We all giggled.

But he got down on his knees, and gave her a proper one. Then kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome ma'am!"

I smiled as I lifted her up. Or tried to. She held her arms out to Jasper and I laughed as he lifted her up. "I think my daughter's falling in love with you Cullen's!" He knew I meant as family.

"Jasper's cool!"

"Well thank you!"

"Ok, back to the car!" We left the mall and went back to my car. And then I buckled Sophia in her booster seat. Everybody got in the car but Rosalie noticed how tired I was.

"Christy, why don't you let me drive; you're tired."

"It's from court that's why; but sure." I handed her my keys and she climbed in the driver's side. I climbed in the back, and leaned my head against the window.

My eyes slowly opened and closed, as I was fighting to stay awake. But it was no use. My eyes closed and I was out.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Rosalie's POV)** When we arrived back at her house I parked the car. "We're here!" No response. I looked and saw Christy sleeping. "Umm Jasper, can you carry her in? And I'll get Sophia?"

"Yeah."

We got out of the car, and he went around to her side, opened her door and quickly caught her as she started to fall over.

He lifted her into his arms, as I got Sophia out of her booster seat.

She put her small hand against my cheek and I smiled. I lifted her up, and shut the car door.

Scarlett opened the front door to the house and I quickly locked the car. Then she turned around and took Sophia from me as Jasper walked in, and laid Christy down on the couch.

Then we jumped in my car and I started to drive back to the house. "Hey Jasper, you know how Esme wanted us to look at and treat Christy as a normal person? Not as a mother who got pregnant at a young age?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Obviously, the other three don't understand English."

"Why what happened?"

"Well we know what Alice said. And that was rude. On Sophia's birthday, everything was princess themed. And Christy and Scarlett were dressed up as princess's. Well everyone in the house was. Except the father who was a prince no doubt. But Emmett saw her and cracked up, at the way they were dressed. She told him that it was her daughter's birthday, and she wasn't going to let him be a crasher. Well he didn't take that too easily. But he went too far in calling her a whore."

"Ok that's two. What about Edward, what'd he do?"

"Sophia doesn't know that her father was killed. She believes he's on an adventure. So Christy, doesn't like talking about the past, around her, since she's so young. Well Edward went to what's now her house, and wanted to talk to her. She asked more like stated, about her past. Edward nodded and Sophia went running up to her, feeling hungry. So Christy, simply told Edward, that it wasn't a good time, to talk. He gave her an attitude saying right, that she's obviously too busy to even talk for a minute."

"Apparently he doesn't understand the fact that family comes first. And the fact that she hates talking about her past."

"No he doesn't. Neither do the other two."

"Should we tell Esme?"

"It wouldn't make a difference Jasper. Maybe we should talk with them? Tell them her back story, and hopefully they'll change their way of thinking about her. But I am going to kill Emmett for calling her a whore. Hell I won't talk to him."

Jasper only nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Christina's POV)** Eventually I woke up but…on my couch? I rubbed my eyes as Scarlett walked over.

"Well hello there sleepyhead!"

"What time is it?"

"Night time! Sophia went to sleep, and is in bed sleeping as we speak."

"Mom and dad?"

"Also sleeping."

"Damn, what time is it?"

"How about 11:45pm."

"Why are you still awake?"

"Eh, couldn't sleep."

"Well I'm gonna go back to sleep, so goodnight!" I closed my eyes and went back to sleep then. Come the next day I got ready for school. It was all usual and normal, getting dressed, going to school, yadda yadda. Scarlett and I were talking in the school parking lot when my friend Tyler lost control of his car. I heard everybody scream at me to move, and watch out. But I was frozen in fear. I suddenly felt myself slammed to the ground, which my head hit, very hard. I looked up, opening my eyes, and saw Edward, pushing a car away…with one hand. Everybody was gasping, and gossiping, about the scene that just played out.

Then he stood up. "Are you ok?"

I only nodded. It was a rough tone, not soft and caring.

"You're coming with me to the hospital." He pulled me up but I shoved him away. "You hit your head pretty hard."

The bell rang and I linked arms with Scarlett as he left the parking lot. So we headed into Calculus, and took a unit test. And I'm not going to lie, my hand swelled and started throbbing, and so did my head. Well for the throbbing part. It made me want to go to sleep. But I fought to stay awake.

Come music, we took a test, and that didn't help my hand. It made it worse.

History we had to copy more notes.

Then was lunch. Me and Scarlett sat down at a table, and I noticed all the Cullen's at their table.

"Hey how you feel?"

"Like I want to lay down and go to sleep." Tears filled my eyes. "My head and hand, are both throbbing. And they hurt really bad. Music didn't help my head, and History didn't help my hand."

"Well when we get home, I'll give you an Advil. And please, get the surgery done? Mom and dad will pay for it."

"I think I will."

"Really? You're serious, you'll finally have an appointment scheduled for you?"

I nodded and laid my head down in my arms. "All the stuff that's been happening, is stressing me out, and it's killing my head just thinking about it."

She came to sit next to me, and rubbed my back. "You gonna be ok?"

"Just stop the pain." A few tears hit the table.

"It's that bad huh?"

"Yes."

She felt my head and I jumped when she touched the part that hit the ground.

"There's a lump there."

I shrugged.

"You should go down to the nurse, get an ice pack."

"I'll be fine."

"No, let's go." She helped me up and took me down to the nurse. "My, what happened?"

"She fell in the parking lot this morning, and there's a lump on the back of her head."

The nurse put on gloves and felt around. And when she reached that spot, I just about screamed with pain. "Ok, there's definitely a lump. Keep this ice pack on your head, and come back to me, before you go to next period."

I nodded as she handed it to me. I cried as I put it to the back of my head. "Scarlett it hurts."

She hugged me close to her as we walked back to the lunchroom.

"Put it on your head, now!"

"But it hurts."

"I'm sure it does."

The Cullen's looked at me again, as I sat down. I held the ice pack, to the back of my head, tears flowing down my face.

"Want me to go get you some lunch?"

"Sure, why not."

She went up and got me lunch, and I saw Rosalie and Jasper walk over. So I quickly wiped away the falling tears.

"Hey Christy!"

"Hey!"

"I saw what happened earlier, how you feel?"

"Much much pain."

"Why don't you go to the hospital?"

"No."

Then Scarlett walked back over and sat down.

So I took the ice pack off my head and started to eat a bit.

"You were crying…"

"I'm in a lot of pain."

"I hope you feel better."

"Thank you Rose."

"You're welcome!"

"We tried talking to the others."

"Don't, it's not worth it. The stress and anger, it's stupid." I continued to eat until the bell rang. Then Edward came up to me.

"We, we shouldn't be friends."

"And you're just realizing this? I think you're a little late on that. We were never friends to start with." I walked away and went back to the nurse to hand the ice pack in. I couldn't carry it with me to every class.

Then I went to Bio, and thankfully, we just had to read. I sighed. An easy class, oh good. But the teacher told us to answer the questions at the end of the chapter and I was pissed.

Journalism, was horror. Every class, we had to write something. I wanted to cry again, in pain. I saw Scarlett texting beside me. When done, she turned her cell off, and hid it. We continued writing until English came. And I didn't even do gym. I went yes, but didn't do it.

And by the very end of the day, I went to music. I played the song I had for homework and everybody clapped. My friend Annabelle came over to me.

"You're really good!"

"Thank you."

"I need to go home do homework, see my daughter."

"Hey, would you want a puppy?"

"A puppy?"

"Yea, Black Labrador puppies! I've had them for about two months."

"How much do they go for?"

"I'll give you one for free!"

I giggled. "You're sure?"

"Yeah! Here's my address!" She wrote down her address and gave it to me.

"I'll try to be over tonight!"

"Ok!"

I then left and went outside. I don't know why, but the Cullen's lingered in the parking lot which was empty. I saw Scarlett and Sophia waiting for me, and Scarlett was smiling.

"Let's go I have to get you home!" She put my guitar into the trunk as we got in the car.

We went home and time was 4:15pm.


	17. Chapter 17

"You have an appointment!"

"An appointment?"

"Surgery for your hand. They managed to get you in today."

"Oh, how'd you know I wanted surgery?"

"Scarlett texted me! Now come on!" We jumped in my mother's car, and she took me to the hospital. We got in right away and I told the doctor everything.

He nodded his head saying it was definitely CTS. So he had to prep me for surgery. I was hooked up with an iv, and they gave me medicine. He told me I'd be awake through surgery, but that they're giving me stuff, to numb me, and keep me relaxed. Also that surgery should only take a half an hour.

And then I was taken in. I was relaxed and calm, as the procedure on my hand, was being done. It only took a half an hour. And when done, it was stitched closed, and bandaged. Afterwards, the iv was taken out, and we went home.

I was tired, and so when we got home, I took an advil, and went up to my bedroom, laid on my bed, and went to sleep. I slept for hours sleeping off the pain. But come dinner time, Scarlett woke me up.

"Hey, there's some mac and cheese for you!"

"Great." I got up and walked downstairs going into the kitchen, and sat down. I started to eat my dinner, but with my left hand. "Sophia?"

She walked in. "Yes mom?"

"I thought about letting you get a dog."

"Really!"

"Yes; now when I was leaving music, my friend Annabelle, is giving away black Labrador puppies. And she said she'd give me one for free. Would you like one still?"

"Yes, oh yes please!"

"Now he or she's going to be a big responsibility. You have to promise, to love him or her, treat him or her with nothing but love, and take care of him or her. As in feeding him or her, taking him or her for walks, picking up after him or her etc. Are you ready, for that kind of responsibility?"

She nodded.

"Ok, we'll head over, when I'm finished eating ok?"

"Yay, thank you mom!" She hugged me and I laughed. "What happened to your hand mom?" She saw my balloon of a hand bandaged in bulky dressing.

"I had treatment done for my carpal tunnel."

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit, but that's why, I'm on pain medication."

She nodded and I kissed her cheek.

I saw how anxious she was and I laughed. So I put my dinner away and Scarlett grabbed my car keys smiling.

"You are not driving, until your hand is better!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Ready Sophia?" She nodded. I got my hoodie on, which was big on me. Then we went out, and Scarlett buckled Sophia in her car seat, then got in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger's seat, and put my seatbelt on, as she drove to the address I gave her.


	18. Chapter 18

Afterwards, she parked, and I got out. Then she unbuckled Sophia, and lifted her up; handing her to me.

I took her into my arms, and went up to the door, with Scarlett following.

Scarlett knocked on the door, and Annabelle answered.

"Hey Christy! And oh, this must be your daughter! Well hello cutie pie!"

Sophia giggled and waved hello.

"Anna, this is Sophia my daughter, and Sophia, this is my good friend Annabelle!" I sat her down as Anna walked with her inside. We went inside as well and sat down on the couch. After Sophia was taken to the puppies, Annabelle or Anna for short, walked back to us.

"Ok, so time for introductions!"

I giggled. "I'll go first. This is my sister Scarlett, and Scarlett, this is my friend Annabelle!" They shook hands.

"Well, Christy and Scarlett, this is my mother Julia, my father Pablo, and my older sister Stephanie! Guys, these are my friends, Christina or Christy for short, and her sister Scarlett. Oh and that's Christy's daughter, Sophia!" We all smiled and shook hands.

"My goodness dear, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh umm, I just got surgery to correct carpal tunnel."

"I see, well feel better!"

"Thank you!"

"Umm Christy, Scarlett, my mother was just about to take me out to get a piercing done, would you both like to come?"

"I'll pay for you all!"

We looked at each other, shrugged and then nodded.

"Sure!"

"Great! Sis, can you keep an eye on Sophia?"

"Of course!"

"Sophia honey, I'll be right back ok? Stephanie will be keeping an eye on you!"

"Ok!"

Stephanie went and sat down next to Sophia, playing with the puppies with her.

Then me Scarlett and Anna, piled into her mother Julia's car. She took us to a professional piercing place.

I watched as Anna went first. She got her belly button pierced. Then I got an industrial piercing, and Scarlett got a nose stud. We all looked in the mirror and were pleased, as Julia paid. We were so happy and we held hands and jumped around in a circle. Julia laughed as she was happy to see us happy.

Then we left and went back to Anna's house. We stayed and talked for awhile until I noticed Sophia growing tired. "Sophia hun, wanna go home?" But she already fell asleep and one puppy stayed beside her. He laid down, and stayed close. "Anna, we'll take that one!"

"Great! I have a puppy cage that you can borrow, until you can get one yourself."

"Thank you!"

She lifted up the puppy who started to cry, after being pulled away from Sophia's side. She slid him into the cage and handed the cage to me.

I held it in my left hand, as she gave us a big container of puppy chow. "Thanks Anna!"

"No problem! Here let me help you out!" She took the cage as Scarlett gently lifted up Sophia into her arms.

We went to my car and I opened the door, after Scarlett unlocked it. She put Sophia in her car seat, and buckled her in.

And then Anna slid the cage in next to her.

"Anna, why don't you come sleep over?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"Let me find out!" Scarlett got on her phone and called our mother, then hung up. "Yep you are!"

"Cool let me go get changed and pack real quick!"

"Ok!"

She ran inside all excited and within ten minutes, came back out with an overnight bag, and her school bag. She jumped in the back seat, and I got in the passenger's seat.

Then we went home and went inside. Scarlett carried sleeping Sophia and Anna carried the dog cage.

I opened the front door, and then we went in. Then I introduced Annabelle to my parents and she sat the dog cage down. She opened it up and out ran a little puppy. I lifted him up though laughing, and held him close. I followed Scarlett as she went to put Sophia to bed, who started to wake up.

"Puppy, where's the puppy?"

"Shh shh shh, relax honey, he's right here!"

She smiled.

"We're going to wash him first, and he can sleep with you throughout the night if you want!"

She fought to stay awake as we washed the pup.

And then, we took him back to her room. He squirmed out of my hands, and jumped down onto the bed. He walked close to her, then curled up in a ball. He licked her hand once, and then went to sleep. It was so cute to be honest with you. Me and Scarlett slept in our bedrooms, and in mine I had a couch. But I pulled it out into a bed. "Here ya go Anna, you can sleep here!"

"Thank you!" She hugged me and I laughed. "By the way, I must say, the industrial piercing looks good on ya!"

"Thanks!" I yawned and crawled into bed.

"By the way, I overheard a rumor, about there being a new guy coming to Forks, and he starts tomorrow!"

"Really? Well, this should be good!" We laughed.

"I bet he's cute!"

"Same! And you should totally be the one to show him around!"

"If I get lucky enough, maybe I will! And who knows, I just might fall in love!" We laughed and then went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Come the next day I woke up for school, yawning. I grabbed my outfit for the day, which was blue camo pants. They were cargo, so they were loose on my legs. On the outside of both legs, there is a pocket. And from the pocket, hangs two long black strings, resting a few inches above the side of my foot. They were hipster and had draw strings in the front. I then slipped on a skin hugging black v-neck t-shirt. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong Christy?"

I went back into my room. "I can't do my hair!" I put my makeup on using my left hand.

"Here!" She grabbed my already heated up straightener and I sat in a chair. "I'll do your hair!"

"Thank you. I can't do anything with my hand in this bulky wrap."

"I'm sorry. But hey, I bet the surgery was worth it!"

"We'll find out when the stitches come out."

She nodded.

"At least I'm ambidextrous. So I can write good with both hands."

"Oh cool!"

"Ha ha ha, I guess so!"

"There, all finished!"

"Thanks again Anna!" I hugged her and she laughed.

She put some vanilla perfume on me and I looked good.

"Now to go wake up the sleeping child!" I walked next door and already saw her awake, playing with the pup. "Did you name him?"

She shook her head and I sat down on her bed.

I pet his head and he was smiling and running around, chasing his tail.

"How about Shadow?"

I thought about it. "I like it! Plus he's yours!"

She clapped happily and Shadow stopped what he was doing, to run up to her. His front paws were on her shoulders as he licked her face.

"Come on, get ready for school!"

She nodded giggling as she got up and got ready.

I went downstairs and ate some eggs made by my mom. "Yummy!"

"Glad you like it! How's your hand or wrist?"

"Sore."

"Want an Advil?"

"Yes please."

She handed me two pills and I took them with water. Then I continued to eat my breakfast as I saw Sophia come running down the steps with Shadow following her. I laughed and watched them.

"We picked up food and other stuff for the pup earlier."

"Oh good! Sophia hun, feed Shadow!"

"Yes mom!" She opened the dog food bag, and scooped out food, with the scooper, and put it into his dish. She pet his head, and then kissed it, as he started to eat his food.

"Ooh, Sophia, what happened to your arm?"

"I fractured my wrist. Want to sign my cast!"

"Ha ha ha, sure!" Annabelle signed her cast and put a little heart at the end of her name. "Man, you and your mom are both dangerous!"

My hair was down, so you can't see my piercing. "What!" I glared at her and she laughed, followed by Scarlett. When we were done eating, I put on my black hoodie on and my sneaks. I did my best to tie my shoes, and then knotted them, so they wouldn't come untied. It was rainy out, figures. I put my hood up. We all got into the car as Scarlett drove. First and foremost, we dropped off Sophia. Then we went to our school.


	20. Chapter 20

When we arrived, we quickly walked into the lunchroom together when I bumped into someone and almost fell down. Till that person caught my left hand. I looked and saw this handsome guy. He was pale and with gold eyes. Yet he doesn't look familiar. Not a Cullen, that's for sure.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." My head tilted and he gave a musical laugh.

"Sorry, how could I have been so rude. I'm Tristan!"

"It's lovely to meet you Tristan, I'm Christina, but you can just call me Christy, like everyone does!"

"Well Christy, I'm new here. And I was wondering, if such a beautiful young lady as yourself, would give me a tour around the school before first class begins!"

I smiled as did Scarlett and Annabelle, who left, leaving me alone. "I'd love to Tristan!" I saw Edward glaring and Rose looking. Along with the others.

Tristan held out his bent arm, and I willingly took it.

And I saw Edward with a look of…jealousy? "So Tristan, do you have your schedule?"

"Yeah, here!" He showed it to me and I looked at it.

"You have the same classes as me except for third, sixth, and seventh."

"Well damn."

I chuckled. "But come on! I'd love to show you around!" We walked out of the lunchroom and I showed him to all the classes, introducing him to the teachers.

"So if I may be so bold as to ask, what happened to your hand?"

"I've had carpal tunnel for years. And the pain just keeps getting worse and worse. So I finally decided to have surgery done."

"Well I hope your hand feels better!"

"Thank you!" Then the bell rang. "Come on, first class is Calculus!"

"I love it!"

"What! I'm horrible at it! I'm doing horrible in it!" I sighed.

"I'm really good at it. I can tutor you after school if you want. And during lunch even."

"Really? You'd tutor me?"

"Of course!"

Oh my god he's so hot. Must not kiss him, must not kiss him. "I'd appreciate it!"

"What's your grade?"

I frowned. "It's a D."

"Well, I'll help you bring it up! Just give me a time, and date, and I'll tutor you. Whenever you're free!"

"I like the sound of that!"

"Cool!"

I was surprised when he hugged me. "You know what, I can't stay for music because of my hand. So I was thinking, after school, we could hang out? Get to know each other, pick up my daughter, go to my house and study and-"

"Wait, you have a daughter?"

I frowned. "Yes; I gave birth in eighth. Go on, you can call me a whore now, I'm used to it." We continued to walk to Calculus.

"A whore? Now why on earth would I do that? I don't even know your back story!" My eyes lit up a bit.

"You're not gonna…you won't?" "No; and whoever does is a jerk!"

I laughed. "Thanks!"

"So what's her name?"

"Sophia! And she's 5."

"That's cute! Well I'm all for it!"

"Really!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet her!"

I jumped up and down all excited.

"Come on, we better hurry up before we're late!" Then we headed to Calculus.


	21. Chapter 21

I took my seat next to a giggling, overly excited Scarlett. "What?"

She whispered in my ear. "You have a crush!"

"What! Psh, no way! Though he is cute! And really friendly!"

"What's his name?"

"Tristan!"

"Tristan…what?"

"Oh…I never caught his last name…"

"Wooow."

I giggled as I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned and saw Tristan. "Tristan, hi!"

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for showing me around. It was nice of you!"

"You're welcome!"

"By the way since I never got to tell you my last name, it's Baxter!"

"Tristan Baxter, I like! I'm Christy Lancer!"

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl like yourself!"

I blushed. "Thank you Tristan."

"My pleasure! So did you want a ride home after school?"

"Umm…"

Scarlett nudged me. Basically telling me to go for it.

"Yeah sure!"

"Cool, well I better get in my seat, teachers coming!" He kissed my cheek and I blushed like mad when he went back to his seat.

Class after class passed. And I used my left hand for everything. Come lunch I sat at my table with Scarlett and now Annabelle.

"So Anna, did ya hear?"

"No, hear what?"

"Christy has a crush!"

"Shut up Scarlett!"

"Oh my god! On who? What's his name what's he look like?"

"His name is Tristan Baxter, and that's him right there."

I blushed like crazy and they laughed as he came and sat down next to me. I looked up and the Cullen's were staring at me. So I quickly looked down. I yawned feeling bored and tired.

"How about I go grab you some lunch?"

"Aww you're sweet Tristan, thanks!"

He smiled and stood up, then went to get me lunch.

That's when my cell rang. "Ello?"

"Who's that?"

I looked up and saw Rose was calling me on her cell from across the room. "My new friend…"

"Edward wants you."

"No." But he already picked up.

"Stay the hell away from him. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I hung up and wanted to cry. So I leaned on Anna's shoulder who sat to my right, but hit my piercing which hurt. I saw Rosalie and Jasper basically yelling at Edward.

Tristan came with nothing and sat beside me as he placed his hand on top of mine. "Hey why don't we ditch school, and I take you out to eat?"

"Girls do you mind?" They smiled and shook their heads no. "Then I'm all for it!"

He stood up and my hand was on top of his as he kissed it.

I stood up and he put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the building. We went over to his car when I saw Rosalie and Jasper come out. "Oh guys, this is Tristan, he's new here. Tristan, these are my friends Rosalie and Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you both!"

They stared at him, as if the three of them had something in common.

"Why don't you both come over our house? We're ditching school anyway."

I stared at him and he nodded. "Umm sure." I saw the others walk out and get in their cars, and leave. "You know what, it looks like they're going back to the house as well. So on second thought…"

"No come on!"

"I'll bring her!"

"Wonderful!" Rosalie told him their address and I got in the car, as my hoodie remained on.

Then he drove to their house and they shortly arrived after us. "What's wrong?"

"They're going to make me open up, and talk about my past, and I don't know."

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I nodded as he helped me out of the car. Then it started raining. My hands were in my pockets but it became itchy under the bandage. I saw them get out of the car, and walk inside, followed by Tristan pulling me. "Do we have to?"

"I don't see a problem in it!"

So then, we went inside.


	22. Chapter 22

"Edward, take Christy upstairs, we need to talk to Tristan."

"No way."

"Edward stop arguing for once and just do it!"

He squeezed my right hand pretty hard, almost dragging me unwillingly to the room. And it was my bad hand that he was squeezing. When he let go, I ran to the corner, slid down the wall and cried in pain. "Stop acting like I hurt you ok. Drop the act and the fake tears."

With shaking hands, I pulled my hood up, and secluded myself in a corner as I cried in pain. I clutched my hand to my chest as I continued to cry from pain and fear. So then I got out my phone and he took it, throwing it at the wall. I became really scared, and started trembling with fear. "What, you going to tell your friends that I hurt you? I don't think so."

I cried really hard, as I mentally begged the pain in my hand to go away. It hurt and burned so bad. But not a minute later, Rose appeared at the door.

"We're gone out, keep your eye on Christy."

Then they left. I stayed quiet, rocking back and forth.

"Drop the act already!"

Then I heard Esme come in and I stormed out of the room crying. I hugged her and she was taken by surprise.

"Honey what's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf!"

I stayed quiet, as I ran out of the house crying. Once out, I began to walk home in the pouring rain crying, and shivering. Cars kept flying by, splashing water up against me. And that only added to how I felt. Walking felt like forever. I grew tired, thirsty, and hungry. My feet felt tired, and my legs felt like they would give out on me any minute. As I walked on for a few more minutes, I dropped to the ground as my legs gave out. That's when I saw my dad drive by and he caught me.

He quickly stopped the car and ran over to me. "Christy what's wrong? Why are you out here in the rain? And not in school?"

I continued to cry and shake like a leaf.

"Come on, let's get you home." He lifted me into his arms and sat me down in his car. After shutting the door and climbing in himself, he boosted up the heater. "You going to tell me what happened?"

I stayed silent as tears flooded down my face.

"Are you in pain anywhere?"

I nodded as I bit down on my bottom lip hard.

"Where at? Is it the spot you had surgery on?"

I nodded.

"How bad is the pain?"

I held up 10 fingers and he shook his head. When we arrived back in the house, he quickly helped me inside and my mother came out.

"Christy!" She hugged me and I cried. "Where's your phone?"

"S-smashed." I cried harder as she wrapped a blanket around me, and sat me down on the couch. And that's when Shadow came running down.

He saw me and hopped up onto my lap, nudging my left hand.

I sniffled and rubbed his head, as he laid down.

He licked my hand, trying to cheer me up, but I couldn't.

"Honey, your bandage is soaked!" She got scissors and cut the bulky wrap off, exposing a long line of stitches. "Why don't you go shower honey. You might feel better."

I started sneezing as I walked upstairs. There, I showered and washed the stitches. It felt weird but I didn't stop. When done, I dried off the best I could, and got dressed. Afterwards, I walked downstairs and my mother walked over. "

I have a few bandages. I know it's not like the bulky dressing which is like cast, but this is the best I have. And a splint that's for carpal tunnel, after surgery." She wrapped my hand and down past the wrist like an inch, and secured it. Then she slid on a special brace, and the top came to just below my knuckles. "You going to tell me what's wrong?"

I stayed quiet.

"Michael, do you know what happened?"

"No love, I was driving home when I caught her on the ground in pouring rain. So I quickly brought her into the car, but she continued crying."

Then my mom tried to hand me a hot cocoa, but I wouldn't take it. So she just sat it down and sighed. "Did she say anything else?"

"The spot where she had surgery done hurts like a ten."

"And her hand's a balloon as well. Honey, want some Advil?"

I slowly nodded as she went to get me a glass of water. Then, I put the two pills into my mouth, and swallowed them with water handed to me.


	23. Chapter 23

**(Scarlett's POV)**"Anna, can you tell the music teacher, that Christy won't be playing for a while due to having surgery for surgery on her hand for carpal tunnel?"

"Yeah I will."

"Ok bye!" I grabbed my school bag and went out into the parking lot to find the Cullen's there. And Tristan but…not Christy. So I went over to Rosalie, and pulled her aside as the guys talked. "Rose, have you seen Christy? I can't reach her at all."

"You mean she didn't come back here…"

"No, I thought she was with you guys."

"Edward was watching her in the house. We left to do something but when we came back, only Esme was there."

"I'm gone back to my house, to see if she's there."

"Can I come? She's a close friend, and I don't want to lose her."

"Yeah sure!"

She tossed Jasper the keys as we both got in my car, followed by Annabelle. I dropped her off after picking up Sophia. Then we went to my house. Rose got Sophia as we then walked inside. "I'm home!" I shut the door as my dad walked over.

"Hello girls. And Scarlett, your mother went food shopping."

"Ok umm…I don't know where Christy is."

"She's sleeping in her bed. I caught her on the ground in the pouring rain. Poor girl's a wreck. I don't know what happened but she's not talking. It's so bad, that not even Shadow can cheer her up."

Then down the steps walks Christy.

"Christy!"

She glanced at me and Rose, then sat on the couch. Not to mention, her figure was shaking like a leaf.

"Christy, what's wrong?"

No reply.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." So I opened the door to reveal Tristan. "Oh hey Tristan!"

"Hey, did either of you two find Christy?"

"She's here, but she won't talk. Why don't you come in."

He walks in, and over to Christy, slowly sitting down next to her.

**(Tristan's POV) "**Hey what's wrong?" She didn't respond, so I held her close to me, and rubbed her arm. I stayed with her through the day, and she never talked. She ate, and drank hot chocolate but that's about it. For a thank you, she'd just nod her head. Same thing goes for a you're welcome if someone told her thank you.

Come the next day though, Scarlett took Sophia to school, and I took Christy to school with me. Though she still managed to stay quiet. Through every class, she kept to herself. But come lunch, I remained next to her, with my arm around her. She leaned against my side not talking, until she spotted the Cullen's all seated.

"I'm s-scared of him."

I was shocked that she talked but was concerned.

"Scared of who Christy?"

"E-Edward."

I was shocked. What the hell did he do her?


	24. Chapter 24

**(Christy's POV)** "I'm hot."

"Well take your sweatshirt off."

"Can you help me?"

He helped me lift my sweatshirt over my head, revealing short sleeves and the brace on my right hand. Tristan tucked some hair behind my ear and noticed my piercing. "Nice piercing!"

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek as I saw Rosalie and Jasper walk over.

"Hey you two!"

I waved but stayed close to Tristan.

"You ok?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter Rose?"

"Yes, because you're my best friend, and I want to do anything I can to help."

Then Tristan spoke. "She's scared of Edward."

"What! Did he hurt you?"

I nodded.

"How?"

"He squeezed my right wrist. And then in the room, I was crying in pain, when he told me to drop the act."

"He did what!" Tristan was furious.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?"

I nodded and followed her outside to her car.

"Please, tell me everything."

"When Edward took me upstairs, he squeezed my right wrist pretty hard, almost dragging me unwillingly to the room. When he let go, I ran to the corner of the room, sliding down the wall, crying in pain. So he goes "stop acting like I hurt you. Drop the act and the fake tears". So I pulled my hood up, secluding myself in the corner, continuing to cry in pain, as I clutched my hand to my chest. I got out my phone but he took it from me and threw it at the wall, smashing it. I started trembling with fear. Then he goes, "what, you going to tell your friends that I hurt you? I don't think so". And I mentally begged the pain to go away. It hurt and burned so bad Rose. After you all left, I rocked back and forth when he yelled at me again, to drop the act already. But that's when I heard Esme come in. So I stormed out of the room. I hugged her and the ran out of the house, walking home in the rain. Cars would speed by, splashing water on me. And after what seemed like only a few minutes of walking, my legs gave out on me, and I fell to the ground." I started to cry.

"Can I see your wrist?"

I took off the wrist brace, and untapped the bandage. After the bandage was off, I took off the gauze pad, and she gasped, at the long line of stitches. "I finally decided to get surgery done, to correct my carpal tunnel."

"And this is the wrist he squeezed?"

I nodded and she hugged me. "I'm scared of him Rose."

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, don't worry ok?" She pulled me back inside and took me over to her table. "What the hell is wrong with you Edward?"

He looked up acting confused.

"What's this I hear you squeezed Christy's right wrist, and told her to drop the act!"

Emmett and Alice were stunned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? She wouldn't be hiding in fear right now if you didn't know what I was talking about. Show them Christy."

I shook my head no.

"Come on." She gently grabbed my arm, and held it out to them.

And more tears welled up in my eyes.

"Turn it over Christy."

I turned my hand over and their eyes went wide.

He only looked, not surprised.

They also noticed how I wanted to get away.

"Rose let me go, please."

She let go and I ran over to Tristan.

"Hey, you ok?"

I shrugged. "Can you help me rewrap my hand?"

"Of course!"

I showed him my hand and he saw the long line of stitches.

But he wrapped it, and secured the bandage. Then he slid on my brace, and fastened it with the Velcro straps. "There ya go!"

"Thank you!"

"I was wondering…I mean I know we just met…but…would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd be more than happy to!"

"I know this great pizza place in Seattle. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"I can't wait!"

He smiled and I kissed his cheek. "Any idea what we're doing in Bio today?"

"Umm….I think blood typing."

"Meaning…"

He chuckled. "Meaning, that there's blood donations going on today. And the teacher, thinks it'd be great for us to all know our blood types."

"Oh…"

"I'm not going, I'm actually skipping Bio."

"Really? Can I join you?"

"Oh, are we trying to skip class?"

I laughed. "The sight of blood makes me dizzy."

"Well, in that case, you can ditch with me!" He put his arm around me and pulled me close and I laughed. "You have a beautiful laugh!"

I blushed.

"You're too modest! But I don't mind!"

He smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

"And, after our date tonight, I was thinking, I could take you back to my house! Meet my family!"

"I…what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you!"

"Are they as kind as you?"

"Yes! I have two sisters and two more brothers. And I'm the youngest!"

"And no doubt most handsomest!"

He laughed again.

"I didn't think I'd ever be uber happy here in Forks. But you proved me wrong!"

"So what would you like to do for the period of Bio?"

"Anything you want to do!"

He thought for a minute and smiled. "I can take you to this field I found."

"Ooh! Yeah, I'm in!"

He kissed my cheek. "Cool!"

Then the bell rang.

"Come on!"

We stood up and I told my friends I was ditching and why. They understood as me and Tristan linked arms and walked out of the building.

"I hope you don't mind hiking."

"Not as long as it's with you!" I smiled, feeling happy.

"Can you believe tomorrow's going to be October?"

"What! No way!"

"Yeah crazy isn't it?"

"Very, considering the fact that I'll be 18!"

"Really, well when is miss Lancer's birthday?"

I laughed. "October 7th."

"Ooh, so it's coming up soon?"

"Umm yeah!"

"Well you should totally have a birthday party, get drunk!"

I burst out laughing. "Oh, totally ha ha ha! Let me tell you, with a five year old on hand, that's really a good idea!"

"Oh yeah!"

I shook my head laughing as we continued to hike through woods, arriving at this beautiful meadow. "Tristan…it's beautiful!" I saw him lingering in the shadows and I just went up and hugged him.

He stumbled back laughing, as he wrapped his arms around me. But then he fell down onto his back.

"Ha ha ha, sorry!" I stood up and pulled him up. "Hope I didn't hurt you."

He laughed. "No, of course not!"

I kissed his cheek. Then we sat down and leaned against the tree.

"So tell me about yourself Christy!"

"Don't you already know about me?"

"Of course not!"

I smiled. "What would you like to know?"

"Could you tell me about your past?"

"Umm…well I had a boy friend, and well his name was Kevin. We were really close and around 7th I became pregnant. When it hit 8th, I gave birth to a baby girl. He tried to deny that the child was his, until we got a DNA test done. Obviously, as expected, she turned out to be his daughter. He then apologized to me, telling me he didn't know what he was thinking on trying to deny the facts. But then we loved her and watched her grow."

"Did either of your parents know that you were pregnant?"

"Yeah I told them, and they kicked me out, and disowned me. Same thing happened to Kevin, when he told his parents that he was going to be a father. So then we went to my friends place. I told Scarlett everything, and she told her parents, and they allowed us to stay with them."

"Wait, Scarlett Lancer? Isn't she your sister?"

"I'm getting to that! Me and Kevin had no siblings. But yeah, we moved in with the Lancer's. It wasn't until we hit 12th grade. Kevin was at his parent's house with Sophia, our daughter, since they were away. But…there was a knock on Sophia's door. I answered it and saw a police officer, holding my daughter. He asked if I was miss Darnell and I said yes. He wanted to talk to me in private so Scarlett kept an eye on Sophia, and took her upstairs. The policeman and I, walked outside and he told me that Kevin was shot dead. And that he was sorry for my loss. I was depressed, and very upset for a few days.

And it wasn't until recently, that Scarlett's mom and dad wanted to adopt me basically, and take me into their home for good. They talked with my parents who still don't really care anything for me. And well, we went to court, and I told the judge everything. And surely enough, the Lancer's won full guardianship of me. So Scarlett became my foster sister. Just like her parents, became my foster parents."

"Wow, that's horrible, what happened to you. But it sounds like it ended well, so I'm happy for that."

"Yeah." I yawned. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep!"

"What?"

"Go to sleep."

"Here? Now? But what about school…"

"Who cares! We can always ditch, and arrive back at the end!"

I yawned again.

"I'll stay here with you, obviously!"

I giggled and nodded. "You're one of the sweetest guys I've met!"

"Why thank you!"

We smiled as he put his arm around me. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
